deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geosona
"Hey...Sup? Listen...mind if we get to business...and skip the talk..? I don't...like talking...too much..." - Geosona Geosona is an oc by Zinniax-13 Backstory Geosona was pushed away from others due to her silent persona and her egghead knowledge of the earth, leaving her in the shadows. Eventually the goddess of willpower found him and related, and she was appointed as the Herald of Willpower. Unlike the others, Geosona did not try to outshine the other, instead letting them weaken each other so she can take them down, until she was stopped by Amaterasu, and the Heralds of the 4 Legacy's formed, her being 2nd in command. While disliking the other 3, she does her best to get along and follow through with plans. She currently works to help protect the earth. Death Battle Ideas * Geosona vs Lex Luthor Possible Opponents Gaara (naruto) Death Battle Info Personal Info Age: 18 (Aging as stopped entirely upon becoming the Herald of Willpower) Height: 6'10 Weight: 220 Personality Geosona is the quiet-type and doesn't show emotion too often. She tends to be strict and bossy, focusing on the task at hand. She also has been shown to have a counterintelligence, being able to explain and create things no normal being can reasonably do or understand. Gear/Weapons Gauntlets of Wills-Rage: Her set of holy-enhanced gauntlets that enhance her already inhuman strength and can deflect energy attacks. They also store data for future use. Data-Recorder: A special device that can record fighting data at a constant rate, and read patterns, constantly giving data on the opponent and strategies. Skills Herald of Willpower: Being the Herald of Willpower, she is immune to fear effects and has a small healing factor. Earth-Manipulation: Geosona can fluently control the earth and use powerful earth magic, such as causing mountain-spikes, forming small earthquakes by stomping, or materializing objects from the ground. Unlimited Flight. Air-Manipulation: She can also manipulate the air, forming invisible shields, deflecting projectiles ext. Hyper-enhanced Brain: Her ,ind can process about 12 times faster than the normal person, and has an IQ of 230, being able to use advanced tech in a battle. Magnet-gripper: A device that allows her to latch on or push metal with ease through a magnetic force. Kinetic Blaster: A pistol that is enhanced with kinetic energy, being able to fire 20 psychic rounds rapid-fire before reloading much quicker than normal guns. They also can exploit pressure points. Laser Knives: She has a large set of laser throwing-knives that she can use, able to break through most kinds of metal with ease. Superhuman Durability: She can easily tank continental hits, and tank up to 3/4 planet hits. Superhuman Strength: She can lift up to 3,000 tons with ease, and smash through mountains by punching them. Data-Power: As she fights, she gains data power, which she uses to enhance her attacks. The more data-power she has, the more advanced and powerful an attack gets. The Big One: Only used with max Data-Power. Using her tech and earth manipulation, she forms a rapid set of country-sized earthquakes for s brief period of time. Feats Outsmarted the other Heralds during a situation. Destroyed 4 large mountains non-stop through punching through all of them. Easily bested Zinax and Creation-17 at once. Defeated Alexis "D" Fluer by outsmarting her. Flaws Hot-headed EASILY distracted by anything scientific. Lost to the Stars of Order Slightly Lazy, despite her inhuman strength. Mary Sue Score 38 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Air Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Original Characters Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Elementals